Well, I'll be a Monkey's Uncle
by Twin Cats
Summary: Just a couple of Kongs doing some pranks on each other...nothing can go wrong with this...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, would you look at that, a fanfic not related to SSB...**

**...But, anyway, I already posted this on DA, I may as well put it up here.**

**Warning: It first chapter's very short.**

* * *

It was morning, the parrots in Kongo Bongo were squawking, the Zingers were buzzing, it seemed like a normal day...

A small monkey known as Diddy slowly woke up, stretching. The monkey felt something wasn't right, there was something sticky on his face, he couldn't open his right eye.

_It's probably just an eye booger..._ Diddy thought to himself, he tried to wipe it off, but his hand was stuck to his face.

"Hey, what's goin' on!?" Diddy tried to take his hand off his face, it definitely wasn't an eye booger, it felt more like a type of glue...or something... "What is this stuff?"

He stopped struggling to get his hand off, he could hear a familiar voice trying to hold back his giggling.

Diddy sighed, he already knew who it was, "Of course..."

* * *

A gorilla known as Donkey Kong was outside on the porch, he was holding a bottle of honey in one hand and was giggling in the other.

"All right, DK, you've got some explainin' to do!" Diddy came out, he looked irritated. The monkey still couldn't open his eye and his hand was stuck to his face. Upon seeing this, Donkey couldn't hold it in, anymore and started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Diddy yelled, "How would you like it if I did that to you!?"

"Calm down, Diddy, it's just a harmless prank," Donkey said, trying to calm the monkey down. This only made Diddy even more upset.

"I'd watch out if I were you, DK, because you've messed with the wrong monkey!"

Diddy stormed off, enraged, Donkey couldn't stop giggling, _It's all right, he'll get over it._ He thought to himself.

What Donkey wasn't aware of was what Diddy would be plotting in his head. There were so many things Diddy could think of to get revenge, the possibilities seemed endless.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, that afternoon, Diddy was alone at his hut, he was on the porch, carrying a bucket of milk.

"This will teach him to mess with me," the Monkey said, snickering. He opened the door, slightly and placed the milk on top of it. Afterwards, Diddy examined it, he smiled to himself.

"Now to find DK..."

He ran out of the hut, looking for his uncle, "DK! DK! THERE ARE TIKIS INVADING THE HOUSE!"

* * *

Donkey Kong was in the village, chatting with Candy Kong. Candy looked somewhat concerned.

"So, wait, you decided to pull a prank on Diddy, this morning? Isn't he going to find a way to get you back?"

"He hasn't done anything, so far," Donkey said, confidently, "Besides, I'm sure he'll get over it."

Candy sighed, "Well, as long as you don't go overboard, than it's fine."

"I wasn't gonna hurt him or anything," Donkey said, "It was just a harmless prank."

Shortly after, Diddy ran by the two Kongs, panicking.

"What's wrong, Little Buddy?" Donkey asked, Candy raised an eyebrow, "Don't you find this a little suspicious?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Diddy yelled, "There are Kremlings and Tikis at our treehouse, they kicked me out and threatened to put me in a barrel."

"What!?" Donkey was angry, he looked down at Diddy, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am, now come on!"

Donkey and Diddy were running back to their house, Candy stood there, her eyelids lowered. _seriously?_

-

Diddy ran ahead of Donkey, he came in the hut through the window, Donkey couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "Well? Where are they?"

Donkey began to hear banging noises from inside the hut, Diddy peaked his head out, "DK, HELP! THEY'VE CAPTURED ME!"

"Get away from him!" Donkey yelled, he ran into the door, only to be greeted by a bucket of milk falling on his head.

Diddy was sitting there, holding two pots in his hands, he was giggling, himself now that he got back at Donkey Kong.

Donkey pulled the bucket off his head, glaring angrily at his nephew. Diddy crossed his arms, he had a smug expression on his face.

"Well? I said I would get back at you for that prank, earlier," The monkey said, smirking. Donkey threw the bucket out the window.

"Oh, it is on!"

"It's been on since this morning!"

* * *

**It's on like Donkey Kong! *gets hit by a brick***

**...Anyway, sorry that the chapters are short, but bear with me, I'm used to having to write one shots about SSB...**


	3. Chapter 3

It was another day in Kongo Bongo, Diddy was digging through his dresser, he was missing his hat. "C'mon, where is it!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Donkey asked, he was holding something behind his back. Diddy finally looked at Donkey, worried.

"I can't find my hat and I gotta go on a date with Dixie in two minutes," He began to rub his head, "I wonder if one of the Gnawties took it."

"Don't worry," Donkey said, revealing that he was holding Diddy's hat, "I found it, outside."

"What was my hat doing outside?" Diddy asked, suspiciously, Donkey shrugged. "Why are you askin' me? Don'cha have a date to get to?"

Realization struck Diddy as he grabbed his hat from Donkey Kong, "Sorry, I gotta go!"

The monkey left the hut, Donkey began to snicker to himself as he pulled out a tiny remote with a single button on it.

* * *

Dixie was in the jungle, sitting. She was tapping her feet against a rock. Her boyfriend was supposed to come here, five minutes ago. Knowing Diddy, though, he might have a good reason for being so late.

She spotted Diddy running up to her, he was all out of breath, he placed his hands on his knees. "Sorry..." Diddy said, trying to catch his breath, "I would've come here sooner if-"

"Look, it doesn't matter," Dixie said, smiling at the little monkey, "so are we gonna have some fun or what?"

"Oh, right," Diddy laughed sheepishly, "first, we're gonna go Kart Racing, an than we-"

Out of nowhere, a fart noise was heard, Diddy's face was bright red. Dixie couldn't help but laugh.

"Th-that wasn't me," Diddy said, embarrassed, the fart noise appeared, again, Diddy's face was as red as his clothes.

"O-of course it's not you," Dixie said, laughing, she took off Diddy's hat, there was a tiny speaker inside that continued to make fart noises."I think someone's trying to embarrass you."

All Diddy could do was stand there, humiliated, Dixie began to wave a hand in front of the monkey's face.

"Diddy?"

* * *

Back at the tree house, Donkey Kong was sitting in his hammock, occasionally pressing the button on the tiny remote.

"I wonder if this is working..." The ape said, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Welp, there goes my maturity, for the time being...**

**Non-interesting fact: This part was based off of a part in Nintendrawer's Prankster comic where Mario does the same thing to Luigi.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was night-time on Kongo Bongo, owls and bats were waking up, the parrots had gone to sleep, many of the Kongs were getting themselves ready for bed.

Diddy was in his tire, wearing a night-shirt, he was waiting for his uncle to come inside, he couldn't wait for his trick to work.

As if on cue, Donkey Kong came in the hut, he looked at Diddy curiously, "So, did you have fun on your date?"

"Yep," Diddy said nodding, "we weren't able to go Kart Racing, but we did get to pull a prank on Tiny, earlier."

"That sounds fun," Donkey said, happily, "What else did you do?"

"Not a lot, but Dixie did give me a cool idea."

Donkey raised an eyebrow, he looked even more curious, "What kind of idea?"

"Oh, you wouldn't like it, it's stupid," Diddy said, he was trying not to smile.

Donkey shrugged, he climbed into his hammock. "Well, as long as - WHA-"

The hammock collapsed, Diddy began to laugh, uncontrollably. The big ape looked around, one of the nails holding the hammock was loose, he glared angrily at Diddy.

"H-Hey, I said you wouldn't like it," Diddy laughed, falling out of his tire. Fortunately, Donkey thought ahead for once.

"That's right, keep laughing," He said, "Just wait 'til you fall asleep!"

"what? So you'll put honey on my face, again?" Diddy teased, "I can just wash it off."

"Whatever you say, Diddy, whatever you say..."

* * *

The next morning, Diddy had gone to take a shower, Donkey was sitting down in his hammock, munching on bananas, he couldn't wait to see his prank go through.

He heard a slam at the door, he turned his head to see that Diddy's fur was now pink, the little monkey was furious.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" Diddy growled, "WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!"

Donkey shrugged, "I'd say you look good in pink."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BATHS THIS'LL TAKE TO GET IT OFF!?"

"It can't be that many," Donkey said, shrugging, "It only lasts for a couple of days."

At that moment, Diddy looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR!"

"KEEP YELLING, BECAUSE THAT"LL DEFINATELY HELP!"

Diddy stormed out of the hut, almost breaking the door in the process. Donkey didn't laugh, however, he began to think. _OK, maybe that was a little harsh..._

* * *

**Hey, I'd be pissed, too if my hair was dyed pink...**

**Anyway, uh... bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Diddy was looking for something to get back at Donkey, he dug through the treehouse, making it look like a mess.

"I'll show DK not to mess with me," The monkey growled, the best thing he could find was a ketchup bottle.

"hmm..." Diddy began to think, maybe he could scare some sense into Donkey Kong...if it wasn't for his pink fur.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something scary around here,"He dug into his dresser, he laid eyes on a costume, the one DK never told him to wear...but at this point, the monkey didn't care anymore, as long as it kept his fur hidden.

* * *

It was time again for Donkey to check the Banana Hoard, he was feeling guilty for what he did to Diddy, yesterday. Maybe the whole "Pranking thing" was going too far.

When Donkey arrived at the banana hoard, he began to hear snarling.

"Who's there," The ape asked, a little frightened. Donkey inched closer, a green creature jumped out of the banana hoard, snarling and biting.

"B -b..." Donkey was at a loss of words, the creature looked like a baby Bog Monster, it was covered in what looked like blood. The Baby Bog Monster, glared at Donkey, it looked hungry.

"N-No, get away!" Donkey yelled, the Baby Bog Monster almost pounced on him, Thinking fast, the ape grabbed whatever he could find, a lone barrel, and threatened to throw it at the Baby Bog Monster. "Stay back, I've got a barrel and I'm not afraid to use it!"

This time, the Bog Monster seemed stunned, he got up on two legs, "DK, wait-"

"OK, YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!" Donkey threw the barrel at the Bog Monster's head, the little creature was trying to rub its head, it sounded like it was crying, "Owowowowowowow!"

Donkey looked curious, the Bog Monster took off its mask, revealing itself to be Diddy Kong, he had a bruise on his head, tears were coming down from his eyes.

"Wh-why did you do that!?" Diddy sobbed, "Th-that really hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Diddy," Donkey said, trying to get close to him.

"I don't need your apology," Diddy growled, putting his mask back on, "I hope I never see you, again!"

Afterwards, Diddy ran off, Donkey had begun to feel worse. He didn't mean to scare him off. Donkey began to chase the little monkey, "C'mon, I said I was sorry!"

* * *

**Well, things are starting to look serious, here...And this wasn't supposed to be a serious story to begin with (If it was, I would've worked harder on these chapters)**

**Anyway, uh...bye bye, for now...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Stupid DK, why couldn't he just leave me alone!_

Diddy ran far into the jungle, swinging from tree to tree. _I hope I never get to see his face again!_

The monkey looked behind himself, Donkey Kong was no longer following him. However, the monkey wanted to keep going, as far away from home as possible. He continued to swing from tree to tree until he found himself being grabbed by the tail, he thrashed violently, "What the hell's going on!?"

"Well, well, long time, no see, Diddy Kong..." Diddy began to recognise the voice, it belonged to the traitor of the Kongs, the monkey saw it was an orangutan hanging onto his tail.

"Manky?"

"The very same," Manky said in a formal tone, "And the last time I saw you, you were just a rat, not a Bog Monster."

"Yeah? So?"

"So where's your uncle? Isn't he scared of Bog Monsters?"

Diddy refused to say anything, he crossed his arms, "Why do you care?"

"No reason," Manky said, "Unfortunately for you, you're coming with me!"

"Can I just say one thing?" Diddy asked. "What is it?" Manky asked. Not a moment too soon, Diddy poked Manky's eye, the Orangutan howled in pain as he released Diddy, "Son of a bitch!"

Diddy began to make a run for it, "Nice try, doofus!"

"Poor Diddy, don't you know better?" Manky snapped his fingers, two more Orangutans grabbed Diddy by the arms. Manky came up to the little monkey and removed his mask, "I never come alone..."

"Look, boss, he's pink!" one of the Orangutans teased, Diddy sighed, Why can't you guys be more like Lanky?"

"Don't you _Ever_ compare me to that clown!" Manky snapped, "The last thing I need is to be compared to a sorry excuse of an Orangutan!"

The three orangutans began to move, one of them began to speak. "Hey, boss? when we get home, what do we do?"

"You let me go and forget this ever happened," Diddy interrupted.

"Nice try, pipsqueak," Manky said, "No way you're getting outta this one!"

"How about we ask for the Banana Hoard?" One of the Orangutans asked, Diddy shook his head, "It's been done, before, but instead DK was the one who was kidnapped."

"Dammit!" Manky cursed, he looked back at the other two Orangutans, "Any other bright ideas?" "Maybe you could ask to become King of Kongo Bongo in exchange for this rat!"

"That's not a bad idea," Manky said, "I won't have to live in Vine Valley, anymore. I'll be free to do as I please"

"If it's anyone who's gonna be a King, it's gonna be me," Diddy interrupted.

"Be quiet ya brat!" Manky growled, "Don't talk unless I say you can!"

What the group didn't know was that a certain Rhino and Elephant were spying on them, they were Rambi and Ellie.

Ellie the elephant tapped Rambi's shoulder with her trunk, telling him to follow her. The Rambi grunted in irritation as he began to run ahead of her. Feeling somewhat insulted, Ellie began to chase after the rhino.

* * *

**Derpy chapter is derpy...**

**...I'm going to bed, good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

Donkey Kong was in the jungle for about two hours, now. He searched every tree and every bush for signs of his nephew, but it seemed like Diddy was nowhere to be found.

Ellie and Rambi ran in front of Donkey, stopping the gorilla in his tracks. "Whoa! What's gotten into you guys?"

Ellie sat down, trying to draw an Orangutan in the dirt, Rambi was tempted to stomp on the drawing with his foot.

"No!" Donkey held the rhino back, "Let's just see what she has to say."

After drawing the Orangutan, Ellie began to draw what looked like a spider monkey, next to it. Donkey tried to process what she was trying to say.

"So wait, Diddy's with Lanky? What's so bad about that?"

Rambi began to snicker, all Ellie could do was face-palm (face-trunk?), she tried to impersonate a crazy person, she grabbed Rambi, who pretended to be Diddy, the animals tried to act out the scene as much as possible, it didn't take long for Donkey to figure out what happened.

_ "Manky's _got Diddy?"

Rambi and Ellie nodded, pleased to see that the ape got it. Donkey climbed onto Rambi's back, "Lead the way!"

Rambi nodded, he ran as fast as he could. Ellie trailed behind them, since she didn't want to be left behind.

* * *

Manky was back in Vine Valley, writing a letter...though he wasn't doing a very good job at it. He was in a small cave, a few mushrooms were surrounding him. Behind him, there were his henchmen and Diddy, the monkey was tied to a TNT barrel.

Manky scratched his head, "How do you spell 'kidnapped?'"

"Oh brother," Diddy rolled his eyes, "Is this gonna take any longer? My feet are falling asleep."

"Will you be quiet!" Manky growled, "I don't see how your uncle puts up with you."

"To be honest, I can't even put up with _HIM_!" Diddy grumbled, Manky finished his letter, "Finally, now we get to send this to Donkey Kong," He turned to face his henchmen, "Now, it's time to light up the candle."

One of the henchmen took out a match and lit up, Diddy began to feel uneasy. "Whoawhoawhoa! Whaddaya think you're doin'!?" The monkey asked, "Couldn't you at least wait for DK to get here before blowing me up!?"

It was too late, the Orangutan henchmen started the fuse, Manky laughed nervously. "Oh well, you're just a waste of my time, any-"

"A-also, not only will this kill me, it'll blow you guys up, too!" Diddy interrupted. The three Orangutans let the thought sink in for a moment.

"Dammit!" Manky began to freak out, "Quick, put the fuse out!"

The Orangutans panicked, one of them tried to blow the fuse out with his breath, the other Orangutan poured water on the TNT Barrel, drenching Diddy in the process...

...despite their efforts, the fuse still wouldn't go out. The Orangutan henchmen hugged each other, "I don't wanna die!" They yelled, simultaneously.

"None of us is going to die," Manky said in a serious tone, "Well...except for Diddy-"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, if we leave very quickly, then-"

One of the cave walls broke, Donkey, Rambi, and Ellie came in, Donkey glared harshly at the Orangutans. Diddy, however, was rather happy to see his uncle.

"Well, this is awkward," Manky said, scratching the back of his head. Donkey climbed off Rambi, the gorilla came up to the Orangutan and grabbed him by the fur, "What have I told you about leaving us alone!?"

"Aww, is the widdle king mad," Manky teased, Donkey threw him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him, "What were you thinking kidnapping Diddy? Did you think I'd let you off, that easily?"

"Actually, I wanted to hold him hostage so you give me your place as King of Kongo Bongo."

"Boss, help!" One of the Orangutans yelled, Rambi was chasing them both down while Ellie was untying Diddy, placing him on top of her back.

"Well, don't feel bad, Manky, you can always be King of the rejects!" Diddy said in a smug tone.

Donkey, Diddy, Rambi, and Ellie all left the caves, Manky groaned in pain as he tried to stand up, "Damn it all!"

"Uh...boss?"

"What now, you idiots!?" The Orangutans pointed at the TNT barrel, that was still going, it was running out of string for the fuse.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

There was an explosion in the distance. Afterwards, there were three silhouettes one of them looked like he was shaking his fist. "Curse you, Donkey Kong!"

Donkey and Diddy were in Treetop Town, some of the villagers, there were looking at the explosion, like it was a firework. As for Ellie and Rambi, they ran off into the jungle, joining some of the other Animal Buddies.

"That was actually pretty cool," Diddy said, "Did you see the look on Manky's face?"

Diddy felt someone flick his head, "Ow! What was that fo-"

Diddy looked at his uncle, Donkey did not look happy, all the little monkey could do was lower his head, he knew he was in trouble.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through? I had to search everywhere for you up until Rambi and Ellie came along, and what's worse, you got yourself kidnapped by Manky, what do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Me?" Diddy glared at Donkey Kong, "None of this would've happened if you hadn't been pulling pranks on me to begin with, you even threw a barrel at me, how would you like it if I did that to you!?"

Donkey frowned a bit, "I know, and I apologize, but that doesn't mean you have to run away like that!"

Diddy lowered his head, again, "...I guess we're both guilty, huh?"

"...I guess we are," Donkey replied, he pet Diddy on the head, "Will you forgive me?"

Diddy nodded, "As long as you can forgive me." He jumped into Donkey's arms, hugging the big ape, "Let's never prank each other, again!"

"You got it, Little Buddy," Donkey said, he frowned, Diddy looked at him, puzzled.

"So now what?"

"...Wanna pull a prank on Cranky?"

"OK."

**...THE END...**

* * *

**Welp, here we go, again...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this...**


End file.
